


Guy Fawkes Day

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione teaches Fred about Guy Fawkes Day
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Guy Fawkes Day

“Hermione Granger. What are you doing in here?” Fred was shocked to see Hermione in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He tried to think if he had ever seen her in here but the only time he could recall was back when they had first opened. 

“Nice to see you too Fred.” Hermione laughed at the welcome she received. “I need fireworks. Where else would I go?”

It was just before the lunch hour so the shop was currently empty except for George who was in the back taking inventory. Stepping out from behind the counter he came and hugged her. 

“And what,” he pulled back to look at her, “do you need fireworks for?”

“For Guy Fawkes night. I already have everything for the bonfires, and I made my effigies. The only thing I didn’t have was fireworks.”

“What in the hell is a guy fawk? And why does it need fireworks?” Fred had no idea what she was talking about. 

“You’ve never heard of Guy Fawkes? Remember, Remember the Fifth of November. The gunpowder, treason, and plot!” Hermione received the first part of the poem she had learned in Primary school. Every year on the fifth of November, her class had made little effigies to take home. She would go out in her parent’s garden, they would have a small fire where they burned them before setting off fireworks. It was one of her favourite childhood memories. 

“Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I guess it’s a Muggle thing.” Hermione went on to explain who Guy Fawkes was and his treasonous plan to blow up the British Parliament in the sixteen hundreds. 

“So every year Muggles celebrate a guy who couldn’t even blow something up?” Fred didn’t think that was a reason to celebrate. What kind of idiot can’t make gunpowder explode?

“No, we celebrate the fact that our parliament wasn’t destroyed. Then we take little ‘Guys’, we make them in school or at home, and burn them in a fire.” 

Fred thought about what she said for a while. It wasn’t something they had ever done before, but it sounded fun. Plus, he had been nursing a crush on the pretty girl across from him for years. Maybe this was his chance to spend time alone with her. 

“It sounds like a fun time. Do you think we could celebrate it together?” He said it faster than he normally talked, but hoped Hermione didn’t notice how nervous he was. 

“Oh Fred, that is a great idea. Your dad loves all things Muggle and I know Harry never got to participate in the burnings as a kid. I’ll owl everyone. Meet at the Burrow at six?” Hermione beamed at him. 

_ Well, damn. Just what I wanted a night with the whole family.  _ “I’ll let George and Angie know. We’ll bring all the fireworks, too. See you then.”

Hermione pulled him into a big hug. “You’re the best Fred. Thank you.”

He watched her walk out the door, kicking himself for not making his request to be alone with her clearer. 

* * *

Hermione was getting everything ready to take to the Burrow. She had sent her owl out and everyone was going to come celebrate. Arthur had sent her an enthusiastic reply and told her he had already started making a little Guy to burn. 

Apparating to the Burrow, she smiled at the crooked house she loved so much. After the war , she had moved in here until she went back to Hogwarts. After kissing at the final battle, She and Ron had gone on one date, tried to kiss again and realized they would never work out. They had become too close of friends that kissing each other felt like kissing a sibling. Or what she assumed that would feel like since she didn’t have any. 

“Hermione!” 

She turned as she heard her name and smiled as Fred walked towards her. She waved and waited for him to approach. The twins were still the fun loving, pranksters they had always been, but Fred almost dying in the war had matured Fred and George. If Hermione hadn’t been quick enough to block most of the wall that fell on Fred, the chances of him surviving were slim. As it was, it still took him two months of daily potions to live through it. 

“Look what I brought to burn tonight.” Fred held out a little doll as he stopped next to her. 

Hermione burst into laughter as she looked at it. Fred had made a perfect replica of Voldemort. He had even added a Nagini around his shoulders. 

“This is perfect Fred. How did you know that we burned evil people?” She had only told him that they burned Guys.

“I asked Verity. She is Muggleborn.” Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out another doll. “I made this one for you to burn.”

Hermione took the doll into her hands. Fred had made a Bellatrix doll for her. 

“I love it Fred.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you so much.”

He kept her against his body as he spoke. “I know you went to therapy about what happened at Malfoy Manor, but I thought burning the bitch might be more therapeutic for you.”

Pulling her head back to look at his face, she smiled. “I think you are right.”

Stretching onto her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Lingering longer than was proper, she wondered what Fred would do if she moved her face and kissed him properly. She had never told anyone, but Fred was her favourite twin and after caring for him when he was recovering, she had quickly developed a crush on him. 

“If you keep holding me like this kitten, I’m going to kiss you.”

Hermione knew any of the Weasley’s could appear at their side at anytime, but she was done caring. She wanted Fred, and she was going to tell him. Wrapping her arms tighter around him, she pressed her lips to his cheek again, only this time moving her lips centimeters from him lips. 

A quiet growl escaped his throat before he pressed his lips to hers. They didn’t hear the pop of George Apparating near them, but they pulled apart when his whooping filled the air. 

“About damn time Fred! I didn’t think you were ever going to kiss her.” George punched his twin in the arm. 

Hermione and Fred pulled slightly apart, but he didn’t let her go. “Thanks for interrupting us brother.”

“What do you mean ‘about damn time’ George?” Hermione was perplexed. 

“My brother has liked you for ages, I didn’t think he was ever going to make a move.” 

Hermione smiled at Fred. “Is that true?”

Blush filled his face.  _ Stupid George. Should have killed him in the womb.  _ “Well I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“I’ve liked you for a long time too.” Hermione giggled as Fred’s face broke out into a huge grin. 

“Well, I think I will leave you two lovebirds to talk.” George started to walk away, then yelled over his shoulder. “I’ll set up the fireworks.”

“You’ve really liked me for a while Hermione? Why didn’t you say anything?” Fred kissed her forehead.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you felt that way about me.” Fred was still surprised she liked him.

“That’s why I didn’t tell you.” She paused. “I want to keep kissing you, but I have to go get everything ready. Do you think we can go out for a drink after we’re done?”

“I would love that.” Leaning down, he kissed her again but stopped before she could deepen it. 

* * *

Hermione sat curled next to Fred as George went to start the fireworks. The whole family had loved Bonfire night and decided it would be a yearly tradition. Molly thought it was a great idea. She said anything that brought her children around more was good by her. 

Fred’s Vodlemort and Bellatrix dolls had been such a hit with everyone that Bill transfigured his doll to be Greyback. Hermione agreed with him when he said he had never liked lightning something on fire more. 

The first blast lit up the sky and while the Weasley clan watched, Fred pulled Hermione closer and kissed her. She hummed against his lips before opening her mouth and running her tongue against his lips. He nipped her lower lip before sucking her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like the marshmallow and chocolate she had just eaten. He had never tasted anything sweeter. 

“Fred,” she pulled back. “We have to stop before someone catches us.”

“Are you afraid to be seen with me, kitten?”

“You know I hate that nickname. I make one polyjuice potion mistake and you never let me forget it.” Hermione bumped him with her shoulder. “I’m not ashamed to be seen with you, I just don’t want your whole family knowing until we know if this is more than hormones.”

“Kitten,” Fred smiled at her glare. “I already know it is more than hormones, but you are probably right. If mum catches us, she’ll be planning our wedding.”

* * *

“Are you ready Hermione?”

Hermione turned away from the mirror and looked at Arthur. He was standing in her doorway in his dress robes. 

“As ready as I will ever be.” She gave herself one last look in the mirror, adjusting Great Aunt Muriel’s tiara so it sat perfectly. She turned to Arthur and smiled. “Thanks for walking me down the aisle Arthur.”

“You might as well call me dad Hermione. You’ll officially be my daughter in just a few minutes.”

It had been two years to the day since she had celebrated Guy Fawkes day with the Weasley, and since she had kissed Fred. They had announced their relationship to the family that Christmas, and Molly had cried then asked about wedding colors within the hour; just as Fred had predicted. They had tried to pull her in, but there was no help for it. 

When Fred had proposed the following New Year’s Eve at the Burrow, Molly had immediately pulled out the wedding planning book she had been working on for them. Hermione had hugged her and ask that she incorporate a few Muggle traditions, but other than that, gave her free reign. 

* * *

The vows and bonding complete, Hermione smiled at Fred as the little wizard that married them said he could kiss her. She moved towards him, but before he kissed her, he pulled away, turning slightly to face the crowd.

“Before I kiss my bride, I have one thing I need to do.” He pulled a little doll from his pocket and held it up. It was a perfect replica of him. “This is single Fred. I think it is time to burn him.”

Waving his wand, he conjured a fire in front of him and tossed the doll in. He watched it burn for a second then turned and kissed her as the crowd cheered. 

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N
> 
> Guy Fawkes Day is also my birthday, so it's my favorite holiday. Even if we don't celebrate it in the States. 
> 
> I'm working hard on my next story. I'm writing it during NaNoWriMo so hopefully I'll have something to post by the first of December.


End file.
